Fire And Ice
by Monokuro Kuchibiru
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is in love with his enemy...Uryuu Ishida. As his love for him grows, he deals with his own problems. When some soul reapers arrive in Karakura town for a "vacation", can Ichigo avoid the conflicts of his complicated relationships? YAOI!
1. Soul Reapers Vs Quincies

**This is my first Bleach fanfic *cheers* I hope you all enjoy it! Chapter 2 will hopefully posted soon! ^^ R&R! POR FAVOR!**

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

_The Soul Reapers and Quincies have always been enemies. I Ichigo Kurosaki, am a substitute soul reaper. Uryu is a Quincy….we are enemies. But what…is this feeling I have for him? It is definitely not hate, we were friends after all. But the feeling is more than just friendship. Could this be….?_

"Kurosaki! Stop your daydreaming and pay attention!" I looked up and apologized to the teacher. I took a quick glance at Uryu. He looked so peaceful, so…beautiful? Damn it! Do I seriously like Uryu? Am I gay? Damn, I hate this class.

I sat with the usual group at lunch; Chad, Keigo, Orihime…and Uryu. "Hey Ichigo! Do you want some of my homemade ginger rice with soy sauce and wasabi?" Orihime asked me, but I wasn't very fond of her…cooking.

"No thanks Orihime." I replied as I took a bite out of my sandwich. I looked at Uryu; he was sitting up against the old tree next to me. His eyes met mine, his eyes were captivating. He quickly turned away. Could he like me back? "Uryu, do you wanna walk home with me?" I asked him, he pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Considering you live on the opposite side of town, it's a bit out of your way…"

"So?"

"So, I'm saying it doesn't convenience you."

"I don't care, you seem lonely, Meet me by the phone booth. Okay?" I smiled. Uryu smiled back.

"Um, okay." He said quietly as he continued eating his lunch. I felt a warm feeling in my chest. It made me feel happy.

* * *

I walked to my locker with Chad. I got my books and homework, "Do you like him Ichigo?" Chad asked as I slammed my locker closed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Uryu, do you like him?"

"Of corse I do! We're friends…" I winced, Chad didn't buy a bit of what I said.

"Ichigo, I mean more than a friend." I looked down for a moment and looked back at Chad.

"Chad, I'm gay. And in love with-" Say it Ichigo….SAY IT! Why wasn't I talking? My lips….Chad was kissing my lips! God, make him stop….but it felt so good! I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifet me up and I clinged my legs around his waist. We entered an empty classroom. Chad laid me down on the desk. He climbed on top of me and ripped my shirt off; kissing my exposed skin. I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. What was I doing? I wanted this….with Uryu….

"Ichigo, I'm going to do something that will hurt at first, but it will feel amazing after." Chad smiled, and I knew…I was going to be going home tonight, without my credit card.

* * *

As I put my clothes back on, it was about 6 p.m. and I had forgotten about Uryu. Damn. I'm such an idiot! How could I be so weak? God, I'm so stupid!

I walked home by myself. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Chad. God, it felt good. I really wish I knew what Uryu's phone number was…so I could call and apologize. I probably shouldn't mention the sex. I opened the door to my house, and as usual, my father attempted to attack me.

"GOOD EVENING ICHIGO!" My father howled as I blocked his attack.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled at him as he laid on his back on the floor moaning.

"Good job my son…I've taught you well." I rolled my eyes, then went up to my room.

I lied down on my bed, I wished Rukia was there. She was always a good listener. The only one I could really talk to was…my father. I had to tell him. "Hey! Dad! Get up here!" I yelled, I was too lazy to get up.

"I'll be right there!" I heard my father yell back, I heard his footsteps outside my room. He opened the door slowly. "What is it, Ichigo?" My father asked.

"There's something I need to tell you…."

"Is it about Chad?"

"Wha-"

"I got a call from school. They said a teacher saw you and a muscular boy were having sex in a classroom."

"Dad…I'm gay. I don't know how I ended up doing that with Chad. I'm in love with Uryu Ishida." I began to sob. I didn't know why, I just did. My father pulled me into a tight hug. I was madly in love with Uryu. I had cried myself to sleep. Dreaming to have Uryu in my arms…kissing away my pain.

* * *

That morning at school, my heart was pounding. What was I supposed to say to Chad? What do I tell Uryu about yesterday? "Ichigo-" Chad came up behind me and I jumped

"Geez don't scare me like that!"

"Hm, sorry. Ichigo, um, bout last night…I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not a ig deal, even though it was my first time…" I blushed, damn it! I avoided Chad after that. I walked away. I was determined to get to class to apologize to Uryu.

As I walked into the classroom, Uryu was sewing. I thought it was kind of cute. "Uryu."

I said as I ambled up to his desk. He met my gaze.

"Where were you last night? I waited for you for roughly an hour." Uryu scowled.

"Well…I was on my way but…I kinda got a little buys."

"With?"

"Um….schoolwork?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No…Can I tell you on the way home?" I asked nervously. He pushed up his glasses,

"Fine, but your excuse better be good."

* * *

That afternoon I had met Uryuu by the phone booth. I guess this was it..."Ichigo!" Uryuu waved at me. As I got closer, my heart beated fater, "Will you tell me what's going on now?"

"Yeah, first of all-" I told him everything, me being gay, the sex with Chad, and everything else...I left out my love for him.

When we arrived at his house, I couldn't bear it anymore. "Uryuu?"

"hm?"

"There's something I need to tell you..." I hesitated, I couldn't believe I was about to say it. "Uryuu Ishida...I love you." Uryuu grew pale for a moment, then dropped his school bad. He paced towards me, and...gently put his hands on the back of my neck and...covered my lips with his. His lips were soft. I wanted more. MORE! I slid my tongue in his mouth and explored it with passion. Still kissing, we made our way into his house...into his room...and you know the rest.

* * *

When I woke up, it was daylight. I still had Uryuu in my arms. He was still sleeping...so gently I kissed his forehead and smiled. Uryuu began to wake up, he gazed at me with his sapphire eyes, "Good morning..." he murmured as I pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Morning, Uryuu." Uryuu looked down and closed his eyes. Something must've bothered him...

"Ichigo...first of all, why do you love me? Second...why had you done it with Chad?"

My face turned red and I felt my heart sink, "Uryuu Ishida...I love you for your passion, your kindness towards me, and your cute humor. When I'm with you my heart pounds against my chest. I feel like I belong in the world when I'm with you." He didn't look satified...

"That is very sweet of you Ichigo. But what about my other question?"

"Well...um...look...I didn't mean to do it with Chad. I had no idea what exactly was happening until it was over-" Uryuu put his lips over mine, god I love him so much.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again-" I felt a strong spiritual pressure, it was an arrancar. I quickly got up, as did Uryuu. I grabbed my combat pass and I became a soul reaper.

"Ichigo, it's Grimmjow. I can feel his spiritual pressure."

"Yeah, I know. This is my battle Uryuu, stay out of it." I said as I opened my bedroom window, and stood on the sill.

"Fine, but you be careful!" Uryuu came up to my face and kissed me before I left to my battle.


	2. Lovesick

**ISHIDA'S POV**

Ichigo was gone to fight Grimmjow, I was so worried about him. I stood there in my empty bedroom. I'm surprised the neighbors couldn't hear us banging last night. I heard a small giggle from under my bed. What the hell? I looked under the bed...KON! "HOLY S**t YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO GAY!" Kon snickered

"You pervert! Don't you know you shouldn't be in the same room with two people are having sexual relations!"

"I have no idea what the hell you just said Four-Eyes!"

"Whatever!" I looked out the window. Still, I was worried about Ichigo.

"Hey, Which reminds me, if you're the last of your kind...shouldn't you be finding a GIRL to 'mate' with?"

"Shut up!" Kon was going too far, I knew I was the last of the Quincies...but my sexuality would always be in the way of continuing my kind. I loved Ichigo so much. I could never love a woman like this.

**Ichigo's POV**

It was quiet when I had arrived where Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was; A dark alley way. Where the hell did he go? Dammit! I looked around…then pain blasted through my stomach, blood spurted out of my mouth and it dripped on my clothes and on the concrete. I looked down; A zanpakuto had gone right through me. I felt his searing breath on my collar, "You're too slow." Grimmjow's voice hissed.

"You bastard!" I spat as I grasped my zanpakuto, but I felt my inner hollow…leisurely taking over. I closed my eyes, and fell to the ground.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in my inner self. What the hell was going on? Where was Zangestsu? I heard his snicker….Hichigo. I felt him behind me, "What the hell do you want?" I snapped, Hichigo swathed his arms around my waist.

"You showed weakness." He sneered, he slithered his tongue along my neck…god….what the hell?

"What…are you…doing?" I breathed heavily…what he was doing felt so good. Dammit.

"What do you think? I'm simply taking over you with seduction…depending on what you do with your body on the outside effects what happened here on the inside. Your sexual desires must've sky-rocketed." Hichigo hissed as he kissed my lips passionately.

"You can't make me do this!" I spat, and pushed him away violently. He simply laughed.

"I know you can't resist…that Uryuu of yours is cute. I will have fun with him."

" You're sick!"

"I know…but you love it!" Hichigo whispered in my ear, he invaded my mouth with his tongue.

"Stop it!" I grabbed my zanpakuto, if I knew him…myself…I would never back down a fight.

"Well, if it was a fight you wanted. All you had to do was say something." Hichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and pointed it at me, "I have fun trying to get this up your ass."

"You sick bastard!" I persued him, he blocked every attack…damn…has he gotten better?

"I'm not the sick one here…how could YOU do those THINGS to that poor Ishida? Hmm, you must have a pretty sick-perverted mind to su—"

"SHUT UP!" I attack him…myself…ugh, whatever! There is NO way he is ME. He blocked my attack and cackled.

"I have to admit, it's pathetic to think you and me are the same. You're way too weak!" Damn, he pisses me off! He stared at me with black eyes, "Your time is up." Hichigo gripped the blade of my zanpakuto, he took it right out of my hands, and threw it away with his own. He put his hands around my collar and pulled me into an intimate kiss. I…couldn't hold back…I pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He smiled, "I knew you would give in…"

"You bastard….there's no way I could give in." I smirked, I quickly pushed him away and grabbed my zanpakuto along with his on the floor. Hichigo simply grinned.

"You're cleverer then I thought you were."

"You bet your ass." I slashed his chest and Hichigo fell to the floor. That was then end of him until I showed more weakness.

* * *

When I had turned normal again on the outside, Grimmjow was badly injured. Apparently the outside of me had hollowfied, and I had no control of myself. The mask on my face had cracked off, and Grimmjow grinned, "You bastard, I hate that inner hollow of yours."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you here." Damn, it was probably noon and I was late for school. Grimmjow didn't stop me, he smiled that evil grin and returned to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

I flash stepped to school in my horrid uniform; it was lunch hour. I searched for Uryuu and the others, and I found them under the oak tree as usual, "Hey," I greeted, Uryuu looked up at me, he gazed at me as if he hadn't seen me in years. Orihime smiled, Chad just stared, Tatsuki smirked, and Keigo…

"ICHIGO!" Keigo attacked me head-first. I stuck my fist out and his face smashed into it.

"." I mumbled as I sat down by Uryuu, he blushed for a minute, then continued eating. Chad stared at me, with his usual blank expression. What the hell did he want?

"Ichigo, can I talk to you in private?" Chad asked, he pointed to a nearby custodian's closet….well…I guessed it couldn't hurt to go.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I hesitated, then followed him in the closet.

The closet had a bunch of random cleaning supplies, and it was a spall space with both me and Chad in there. It felt kinda awkward. I looked over to Chad, "Okay, Chad, What do you want?"

"I want…you,Ichigo." Chad whispered as he caressed my waist. I pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat, but Chad kept going.

"Ichigo…..I love you." My eyes widened. Chad…loved me?

"Chad…" I can't believe myself. I took his head and gazed into his eyes; they shimmered and sparkled. I softly pressed my lips against his. He pulled me in closer, and unbuttoned my shirt. God, it was wrong, I loved Uryuu! I pushed him away again.

"Chad, I'm sorry… I can't do this. Look, I love Uryuu, and…I just don't feel that way towards you." Chad looked down. Dammit, was I insensitive? Chad, SAY SOMETHING!

"That's…fine." Chad murmured as he pulled me in for a 'final kiss'. And just as our lips touched, the door flew open…and it was…Rukia?

I quickly broke the kiss and smiled at Rukia, "Hey, Rukia! What are you doing here?" I asked casually. Rukia looked at me with her eyes widened, she blinked a couple times before speaking.

"Well…uh…long story. But basically, we're here for a vacation."

"We?"

"Oh yeah…Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Ukitake is also here." I couldn't believe so many soul reapers were here for just a vacation. It seemed a bit strange. There was an awkward pause, I quickly got up and walked pass Rukia, I went outside to see the whole gang of soul reapers. I looked at Renji who was looking at me with googly-eyes. Damn him.

"Hey Ichigo! How's it going?" Renji waved, I winced and waved back. I approached him slowly.

"Hey, uh, it's going good I guess."

"You guess? I know you better than that, I can tell when you're lying…" He brushed his fingers on my chin. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare mention that past!" I snapped, Renji put up his hands as if he were being arrested.

"Hey, don't be so touchy. I've heard about you and Uryuu, Chad, and even your inner hollow" My eyes grew wide. How the hell did he know that? I made a fist and clenched my teeth, "Hmph, not so tough now are you? You give every little story by that stupid look on your face. I loved that face, Ichigo…please, let me try once more…"

"Hell no….Renji…you had your chance." I glared at him with fire in my eyes. I was ready to punch him…and give him what he deserved.

"C'mon Ichigo, let it go." I could never let what he did go….never. I will never forget what Renji Abarai did to me.


	3. You Love Me?

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at Renji, how did he know of my….personal live? He smirked, "If you're wondering about how I knew….let's just say a little bird told me." Renji glanced over a a black object…a hell butterfly!

"You've been spying on me with hell butterflies?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"…" Renji looked down, "Look, I still have feelings for you…"

"Shut up." I shoved Renji a bit, then stormed back to where everyone else was. God, I hate that guy.

We dated for…ten years? But that was in the souls society, it was equal to one year here in the human world. Right on our anniversary he goes and gives Byakuya a blow job. He then breaks up with me, then a week later maybe, he begs me back. I really….loved him back then. That's all in the past now…better yet, it never happened.

"Ichigo!" Uryuu approached me, what should I tell him about Chad? Dammit!

"Hey, Uryuu what's up?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and made sure Renji was looking.

"Why do that here when everyone's looking?"

"I love you, they can go screw themselves." Uryuu kissed me back and smiled.

"I love you, too." He blushed a little. I love it when he blushed, it was so cute.

I looked over to Renji, he was furious. Uryuu noticed him, too. We watched him rage away to somewhere elsewhere. What a jerk.

I turned back to Uryuu. His eyes filled with his lovesickness, "Ichigo, I was wondering…Would you wanna…go out on a date with me?"

I hesitated, "Of course! How about tonight? I'm buying dinner, we'll go anywhere you want."

Uryuu giggled a little, "Sounds good, will you pick me up?"

"Sure, six okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you then!" I waved goodbye.

* * *

As soon as I god home from school, I started getting ready for my date with Uryuu. God, I couldn't find anything to wear! Rukia's 'room' was still in my closet. And she threw away most of my 'nice' clothes.

"Ichigo! There's some friends of yours who wanna see you!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Just send them up here!" I swear, if it's Renji….I'm gonna kick his ass.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I announced, Rukia, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Rangiku, and Toshiro all swarm in my tiny room. I gave a puzzled look, "What are you guys all doing here?"

Rukia playfully punched my shoulder, "We heard about your date and we wanted to help you out!"

"Wait…how did you know about my date?"

Byakuya put his hand on my shoulder, "Renji had told us…besides, you make everything so obvious."

I flicked his hand off, "Shut up!" I spat. I guess I was okay with Byakuya, I never blamed him for being "the other one".

"We got you some new clothes…" Byakuya held up a shopping bag.

I smiled, "Hey thanks!" I took the bag from Byakuya and looked in it. There was a camo-green shirt, a navy blue zip-up sweater, and brown cargo pants.

It was a nice outfit when I put it on. I left the zipper on my sweater unzipped, and I wore red converse. Rangiku clapped in excitement, "My, my, you look charming!" She hugged my arm and her whole….upper area on me…

Ikkaku laughed at me, and Toshiro looked pissed, "Rangiku! Stop embarrassing me!" Toshiro snapped.

"Oh, sorry captain!" She let go of me, then returned to her captain's side. I was dazed for a moment, then I heard the doorbell. Who could that be?

"Ichigo! There's a scary guy at the door! He has freakish red hair!" I heard my little sister, Yuzu yell. God, it was Renji.

I ran down the stairs and to the door. And there he stood; Renji Abarai, "Renji, what are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to aske you something that's been bugging me…a year ago, when we were together…did you love me?" He looked at me, I could sense his heart tearing apart.

I pulled him into a brotherly hug, "I loved you, Renji. There's something I need to ask…can we just be friends?"

"Of course…hey, can you help me with something? I've had my eyes on Byakuya for a while…have any ideas how to get him?" Renji blushed, he made it obvious that he wanted Byakuya. Byakuya also seemed interested in Renji, but I guess he couldn't see that.

"Hmm, well you should spend a lot more time with him. I rarely see you two together these days." Renji nodded in anticipation.

I looked at my watch…5:00 PM…Damn, I better get going, " Hey, I gotta go!" I yelled to the other in my room. I waved goodbye to Renji, then headed to Uryuu's house in excitement

**

* * *

**

Ishida's POV

It was 5:30 PM, and I was nowhere near ready for my date. Clothes were thrown all over my room and furniture. The doorbell rang, damn, Ichigo's early.

I went downstairs to answer the door, it wasn't Ichigo. It was Captain Ukitake and Yumichika, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Yumichika held up a shopping bag, " That's no way to speak to those who just saved your ass from a fashion disaster." Yumichika spat. I took the bag from him and looked inside….

"What the hell is this? It's a freaking dress!"

"Oh, sorry, wrong bag." Yumichika grabbed the dress bag out of my hand and exchanged it with a different one. In this bag, was a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple flannel T-shirt, and black converse. I do have to say, it looked good on my.

I hung around in my room with the two soul reapers. The gave me a lot of dating tips. After all, they were the uke in their relationships.

"The soul society has gotten stricter about gay relationships these days. There's a very strict punishment if Captain Yamamoto were to find out. But those who are in relationships with the same sex, have kept each other's secret." Captain Ukitake explained, I didn't understand why the soul society would be so uptight about the gay relationships.

Yumichika grinned, "It's strange, considering half of the soul reapers are in gay relationships. There's me and Ikkaku, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, and I'm not supposed to say anything about this, but Izuru Kira is in a relationship with Gin Ichimaru, and Shuuhei Hisagi is in a relationship with Kensei Muguruma."

I was surprised. There were many gay relationships…how did they ever keep it a secret? It seemed…strange

The doorbell rang again. It must've been Ichigo. As I ran downstairs, I felt a strange spiritual pressure. It wasn't a hollow…but it was a soul reaper…maybe two or three. It didn't really matter.

I opened the door, and there he was, Ichigo. "Hey, you ready to go?" He smiled.

I could feel myself blush a little, "Heh, yeah."

"Okay, let's go!" Ichigo grasped my hand and pulled me out the door. Damn, I was so lovesick, I forgot to close the door.


	4. Dream Date

**Ichigo's POV**

First I took Uryuu to a nice restaurant, well, a local Italian restaurant counts right? We were seated by the window in a corner. Uryuu unraveled the napkin roll and placed it gently on his right leg. I did the same.

The waitress approached us with a pen and a notepad, I was too busy to look at her, I was studying the menu carefully. "Hello, my name is—oh it's you Ichigo." I looked up, it was Tatsuki.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki!" I greeted, Uryuu waved at her.

"Okay you guys, can I get your order?"

"Yeah—" I ordered, then Uryuu ordered.

After Tatsuki took our menus and left, we finally could be alone. God, I love my Uryuu Ishida.

"So…heh…gee I've never really been on a date...I'm not sure what to say." Uryuu blushed. I still love it when he blushes.

I reached across the table, intertwining our hands. "I love you. Here, let's just play a game, you ask me a question, I must answer truthfully, then I do the same to you."

Uryuu nodded in agreement, "Okay, sounds good." He hesitated to think of a question. He bit his lip, "Um…okay, I got one. Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope, however when I was little and my mom used to take me to the dojo, I had a crush on Tatsuki." I reached for a breadstick from the small basket on the table, still holding Uryuu's hand. "Okay, it's my turn. Let's see…have _you_ ever had a girlfriend?"

Uryuu took a bite out of his breadstick and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't exactly call them _girlfriends_…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, to keep the Quincy race to continue, I was forced to "hook up" with Quincy women; and hope they get pregnant with a Quincy child." Uryuu looked down. Man, that must be hard to live with that burden.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no big deal…I never saw those women again. But anyway, it's my turn." Uryuu took another bit out of his breadstick, as did I with mine. "Okay, Ichigo, I've got one. If you were to live for one more day, what would you do?"

"Heh, that's easy. I would spend the whole day with you, Uryuu Ishida." I smiled, so did Uryuu. I squeezed his hand, he squeezed back..

Tatsuki finally arrived with our food. "Okay guys, enjoy your meal!" She said enthusiastically as she left.

I dug into my food like an animal. Uryuu however, was more graceful when he ate. Damn, I probably looked like an idiot!

A few bites into our meal, I heard a familiar, gruff voice. I looked over to the other tables, looking for anyone familiar besides Tatsuki. And there he was; Yastutora Sado, A.K.A. Chad. Damn, we got to get out of here. He was looking for me, I knew it.

Uryuu noticed my panic, " Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked.

I stood up, and wiped my mouth off with the white napkin, "Uryuu, we gotta get outta here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"Ichigo, what's going on!"

"Chad, he's here." I said quietly as I shushed Uryuu. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Chad.

Uryuu nodded his head, "Let's go!"

"Right." Still holding his hand, I pulled him further away from Chad. I headed towards Tatsuki.

She smiled, "Hey, what's the rush—"

"Tatsuki, please pay for our dinner and I'll pay you back later!" I rushed, looking back, Chad hadn't noticed us yet. But he was getting closer.

"Why?"

"Long story, can you just pay for us! We're in a hurry—" Chad had noticed us. He slowly approached me and Uryuu. "I'll pay you double the amount!"

Tatsuki nodded, "Fine, you got a deal." She waved her hand for us to go away, we ran out the exit door.

I held my grip on Uryuu's hand. I looked back, Chad was running after us. Uryuu and I ran faster. "Damn, doesn't he give up?" Uryuu huffed.

* * *

My breathing got heavier, "He's very persistant!" I replied. We ran even faster, my legs began to get numb, and my breath became short.

Soon I noticed an old hotel building that seemed safe, "C'mon, this way!" I turned us around to the door

* * *

I opened the door quickly and closed it immediately. I turned to Uryuu, he had a huge smile on his face, and was laughing.

Why the hell was he laughing?

"That was the most fun I've had with anyone!" He snorted, holding his stomach. His laughter made me smile and laugh with him.

"That was pretty fun!" I gasped for air. I gazed at Uryuu, I was so glad he was all mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his soft lips. "Our date isn't over yet." I smiled, I snatched his hand again.

* * *

I lead him to an empty room. There was a bed, a table, a window with a balcony, and a TV. I whipped my head around to face Uryuu. I caressed his head, and kissed him passionately. "Get on the bed." I whispered.

He did as I said, and I climbed on top of him. I kissed him everywhere. His face, down to his stomach, I unbuttoned his pants. "I love you." I whispered. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He unzipped my sweater, then lifted my T-shirt off.

Uryuu kissed me, "I love you, too." He whispered back. I went lower, down to his cock. I put my finger on the tip. I slowly licked it. Uryuu moaned with pleasure.

I put it in my mouth, then I went back up to Uryuu's lips. My saliva dripped in his mouth, Uryuu licked it up and kissed me harder. "You taste good." Uryuu murmured between kisses.

"Go on your stomach." I ordered, Uryuu slowly turned over onto his stomach. I unbuttoned my pants and took them off.

Soon enough, I was inside him. Sweat ran down my forehead, Uryuu grasped the sheets. Uryuu moaned with more pleasure. I thrusted faster and harder, our breaths became heavier. I bent over onto Uryuu's back. I kissed his bare back. Uryuu turned his head and licked my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, I never wanted to let him go. "Ichigo…never leave me." Uryuu pleaded in a soft voice.

I kissed his neck, "I never will. I promise." Uryuu smiled, and snuggled into my chest. We fell fast asleep in the insipid moonlight.


	5. The Promise

**Yessss! This is the final chapter! I hope you all like this Fanfic! R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Ishida's POV

I had woken up before Ichigo. It was still dark out, I looked at my wrist watch…it was 11:00 PM…damn.

As I got out of bed and put my clothes back on, I felt a very strong spiritual pressure; A soul reaper's spiritual pressure. I got up quickly, but then someone had grabbed me from behind. I whipped my head around to see who it was; it was no other than Captain Yamamoto of Squad one. He covered my lips with his hand.

"Make one sound and you're dead." He whispered to me.

I struggled in his arms, I screamed, "Ichigo! Help!"

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

I heard his voice, I woke up to find Uryuu in the arms of Captain Yamamoto. "What the hell do you want? Let Uryuu go!" I snapped.

"Bring me the soul reapers that are here to Karakura park by midnight. If you all aren't there…something might happen to your _lover_." Yamamoto said 'lover' like it was a disgusting swear word to say. He lifted Uryuu up and waved. I was paralyzed by his spiritual pressure…I couldn't move! Yamamoto got away! Damn!

Soon after Yamamoto left with Uryuu; I felt another strong spiritual pressure, then another one. I looked over to the door of the room. It felt as if they were outside. I put my clothes back on, then grabbed my combat pass.

I walked over to the door, opened it…nobody was there. What the hell? I swore there was someone outside. As I turned back, I noticed a quick glimpse of a zanpakuto. I lashed my head around to find three soul reapers; Shunsui, Shuuhei, and Izuru.

Shunsui smiled, "Ichigo Kurosaki, it's good to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

Shuuhei put his hand on my sholder, " Calm down, we're here to save your ass." He calmly said.

Shunsui then continued, "Rukia told you everyone was here on a 'vacation' didn't she? Well…she lied. All of us are here in hiding. Some idiot snitched all of us. So now we're all on the run. You see, it's a serious crime to engage in sexual activity with the same gender, or have a gay relationship."

Wait a minute…."So Rukia…?"

Shunsui nodded, "Yes, she—"

Izuru interrupted, "Don't tell him!" he snapped as he covered Shunsui's mouth with his hand

This made no sense whatsoever. Damn, I need to get Uryuu back. "Okay, we need to get all the others to Karakura Park now! Rangiku and Toshiro are probably at Orihime's place. Ikkaku and Yumichika are probably over at Keigo's apartment. Rukia is at my house. Renji is at Urahara's. And I hae no clue where Byakuya and Ukitake are."

Shunsui grinned, "I know where Ukitake is. Lieutenant Kira should know where Captain Kuchiki is." He glaced over at Izuru.

Izuru perked up, "Oh, yes, I have an idea where he would be."

I grinned, "Alright, we'll all gather everybody up and meet at Karakura Park just in time" I put my combat pass to my chest and transformed into my soul form. Then I went to get all the others.

* * *

I burst through the door of my house. I avoided my annoying dad and sister and went straight to my bedroom.

"RUKIA!" I spat as I entered my room, I whipped my closet door and there she was.

"Geez Ichigo, can't a girl get some peace and quiet?" She growled.

"Peace and quiet my ass! Now tell me why you all are here!" I grabbed her and forced her out of my closet.

She looked at me crossly, "I told you before, we're here on—"

"Tell me the truth! Shunsui already told me! You guys are all here because you've been in gay relationships! No tell me…who was it?"

Rukia grinned, "I'm not here because of that. I'm here because I _witnessed _seeing a soul reaper having gay sex and didn't report them. It's the same reason Rangiku and Toshiro are here, too." She looked down for a moment, then back up with tears in her eyes. "Ichigo…they were going to execute us!" She cried.

I brought her into a tight hug. "Rukia, why didn't you just tell me that when you got here?"

"I was…scared."

"Well, here's what I need you to do. I need you to get Rangiku and Toshiro and get them to Karakura Park. Shunsui said he would get Ukitake, Izuru would go get Byakuya, and Shuuhei would get Ikkaku and Yumichika. Can you do that for me?"

Rukia nodded. I opened my bedroom window, and headed to Karakura park to save my love.

**

* * *

**

Ishida's POV

I sat on a bench tied in some cheap rope. I could've easily broke it, but Yamamoto must've used kido to keep the rope from breaking. It was almost midnight, time was almost up…where was my Ichigo?

Yamamoto paced in front of the bench I was sitting on. I sighed, "Why are you doing this exactly?" I inquired.

Yamamoto scoffed, "You're simply bait to get the rest of the soul reapers here."

"Is this about the whole gay relationship thing?"

"It certainly is! I shall not have any homosexual acts in my court guard squads!" Yamamoto clashed his walking stick thing on the ground.

I squirmed around a bit, then I noticed a flash of orange hair go past me. You're late, Ichigo.

**Ichigo's POV**

I flash stepped past Uryuu, Yamamoto wasn't looking, I slashed my zanpakuto from behind him. But as I slashed, Yamamoto grasped my zanpakuto, "You're too slow!" Yamamoto yowled as he threw me back.

I wiped sweat off my forehead, "Damn!"

"Where are the soul reaper—" Yamamoto broke off to block an attack that just barely missed me. It was a blue spiritual pressure…and it was very familiar. I looked behind me; it was Chad.

Chad ran towards me, "Let me help, Ichigo!" He insisted as he attacked Yamamoto again.

I grinned, then attacked Yamamoto. He blocked all of our attacks. No matter how hard I swung and how hard Chad thrust his arm; Yamamoto didn't get a scratch.

I held back for a moment, "What do you exactly have against gays?" I questioned.

"…"

"C'mon Old Man, you can't be against something just because you don't like it!"

"It's disgusting! You…homosexuals!" Yamamoto hissed as he thrust his zanpakuto at me.

I held mine up to block his attack. His attack was too strong. Yamamoto swiftly slashed my shoulder.

Uryuu's eyes grew wide, "Ichigo!" he wailed. He squirmed around on the bench to try to break free. "You bastard!"

Yamamoto turned to Uryuu, "Shut up!"

I held up my zanpakuto I gashed at Yamamoto again; he blocked it. Chad threw a strike; and it was blocked. Damn. I don't get it. Why the hell was Yamamoto doing this?

I saw a wave of red hair slip pass me; Renji must've flash stepped pass me. The soul reapers were finally here.

Renji belted Yamamoto with his released Zabimaru; as did Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ukitake with their zanpakutos.

Yamamoto grinned, "You pathetic fighters will never defeat me!" he snickered as he blocked everyone's attacks.

Since everyone else was fighting Yamamoto, I rushed over to the bench where Uryuu was tied up pathetically.

I smiled, "Need some help?"

Uryuu smiled back, "Just a little."

I laughed a bit as I untied him. In the middle of a battle, we shared a light kiss. And weird enough, everyone stopped fighting and watched us.

Renji dropped his zanpakuto, "I don't know about you guys…but I'm done fighting. I just want to be with Byakuya…" Renji trailed off as he wrapped Byakuya in his arms and they kissed each other passionately.

Byakuya was the first to break the kiss, "I love you." He whispered to Renji.

Ikkaku smiled then turned to Yumichika, "Well, if the captain and lieutenant get to do that…why can't we? Yumichika…I love you, babe." Ikkaku lifted Yumichika up in the air and kissed his lips.

Soon after, Shunsui wrapped his arms around Ukitake's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "I told you we didn't have to hide it." Shunsui murmured as he covered Ukitake's lips with his.

Rangiku in the meanwhile was having a fangirl episode, "My god, you guys are having smexy moments! Captain! Why can't _you _have these kind of moments with a _guy_!"

"Rangiku, for the millionth time…I'M STRAIGHT!" Toshiro spat in rage.

Yamamoto was furious, "No! I will not allow this to happen!" he spat as he attacked Uryuu.

I held my zanpakuto up, and blocked his attack, "There's no way I'm letting you hurt my lover! Or let you hurt anyone else's!" I hissed at Yamamoto as he backed off.

"You fools! Do you realize your mistake?"

"Yamamoto, would you be willing to make a deal? You allow all soul reapers to have a relationship with whomever, and in return, you won't have to lose half of your court guard squads. And…if you don't let them, I, Ichigo Kurosaki…will kill myself." It was a dumb move, Uryuu looked at me in shock. I held up my zanpakuto to my throat.

Uryuu squeezed me, "Ichigo…don't! I love you too much! Don't you dare say that!" Uryuu cried as tears fell. Yamamoto quietly watched.

Yamamoto hesitated, "Ichigo Kurosaki…I…I grant you your request." He dropped his zanpakuto.

I was shocked, "…What?"

"I've decided, soul reapers will be allowed to have homosexual relationships. Please…don't ask any questions." Yamamoto waved his hand, then left back to the Soul Society.

Well…that was awkward.

I turned to all my friends, then to Chad, "Chad…thanks. We cool?" I offered my hand for a handshake.

Chad hesitated, "Alright." He shook my hand, then enfolded me. I smiled, I'm sure he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

All the other soul reapers cuddled up to their lover, or the ones that were single hugged each other.

I gazed at Uryuu and held his chin, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. I grinned, "Uryuu Ishada, do you know how much I love you? How much it hurts for me to just leave your presence? I want to stay with you forever. Will you promise me that?" I held his hand up, and kissed his index finger.

He embraced me, so hard I could barely breathe. He gave me a light kiss before whispering in my ear, "Ichigo Kurosaki…I promise."


End file.
